Cecil Xenith
Cecil Xenith was a being of unknown power who was accidentally summoned by Michael Knight. He appeared as a minor supporting character in ''Michael's Camera''. History Backstory Cecil was the son of Proxy Xenith, the co-ruler of Arkaissa. Cecil's official title was Spokesman for the True-Neutral; while it's unknown what this position entailed, he preferred the term "prophet" when being described by others. Little was revealed about Cecil beyond this. While his father was a Dekn, it was unknown whether Cecil himself was a Dekn, a hybrid, or something else entirely (as he claimed he was neither human, Arkn, Dekn, nor Hethe). Crow stated that he met Cecil as some point, and that he immediately wanted to leave his presence; however, nothing else was known about this. Michael's Camera Michael Knight was ordered by his temporary (artificial) Guardian, Persophelus Crow, to summon an Arkn into Dale (who is an Arkn Trap). Michael attempted the ritual using the Arkncron ''and some of his own blood. The ritual failed, and he summoned Cecil instead. Cecil quickly proved himself to be annoying, rambling about high school, the Earth's formation, and the movie "The Land Before Time", while constantly boasting about himself. Worse, Michael found that he was locked out of his house, and that Cecil followed him no matter where he went. Is is unknown what happened to Cecil after this. However, it was hinted that Crow took over Michael in order to banish Cecil. Personality and Appearance On the surface, Cecil seemed likable and "cool". After one spent time in his presence, however, he quickly revealed himself to be extremely annoying and egotistical; he knew little about humans or Earth culture, was prone to going on rambling tangents, and talked incessantly about how great he was. Crow stated that the first time he met Cecil, he found him so annoying he "had to double check to make sure he wasn't in the [[Infernous]]". Despite these irritating qualities, it was (according to Crow) impossible not to like Cecil; this was hinted to be due to some power he possessed, possibly his prophetic abilities. Cecil resembled a young, white male in his early 20s. He had medium-length, light-colored hair, which he wore in a ponytail directly on top of his head. Due to his lack of knowledge about human customs, Cecil dressed in odd, mismatched clothing, including a button up shirt and a tee-shirt in clashing patterns, and sunglasses (in the middle of the night). Notes and Trivia * Cecil's actor first appears in the premier episode of The Knight Shift ("1 The Knight"), as one of the two Dekn who escort Ellpagg into the Infernous. (Later statements by Ellpagg hint that this unnamed character is supposed be Redgrave, using a different vessel or appearance.) * When Cecil first appears, Michael exclaims "Jesus Christ!" DeathlyLogic has stated that Cecil is partly based on the figure of Jesus Christ (albeit a very, ''very annoying version). * Cecil briefly displays shadowy wings (while sitting on the bench outside Michael's house), hinting that he is either part Arkn, or part Hethe. * Cecil's position as Spokesman for the True Neutral may eventually have been filled by Toby Kestler. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Prophets Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A)